SECRET SANTA
by Georgia Peachx3
Summary: Two people writing forth and back between each other who don't know who the other is. They must meet at the Christmas Ball to reveal themselves.


Say whatcha think. Say you like pink. Stand up for what you believe!!! Ok sorry I'm so hyper because tomorrow me and Bigears and Jaws R going to Harry Potter IMAX! ADORABLE HARRY TIMES 70!!!!!!!!! Erm...cough  
  
Anyways...this is a one shot fic. Hope you enjoy. Very fluffy and mushy, at least that's what I think; hopefully the characters are in character...hehe  
  
Well.....enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. THERE. I said it. Does it make you happy to make me sad??? cries Juuuuuust Kidding  
  
Oh and one more thing please read my first EVER song fic called "Just an Ordinary Day...Or Is It?" It's not that good but I don't care.  
  
Yeah yeah I know that I have 3 fics on at once but I'll live. Oh and please no flame. Just so you know, I WILL delete your flames from the reviews so you might as well not submit them at all.  
  
Every little thing means its starting a new letter just so you know because without those it's even more confusing.  
  
SECRET SANTA  
  
Dumbledore had assigned secret Santa's this year. No one knew who their secret Santa was or who they were secret Santa-ing. At the end there is to be a Christmas ball where you got to meet your secret Santa. You do not have to go to the ball with them, but you do need to reveal yourself.  
  
They wrote letters forth and back. (Why is it always back and forth anyways?)  
  
Hey Santa,  
  
I can't wait until Christmas when I can finally meet you! I have no clue what to get you, even though I know you so well by now. Knowing that you are a boy helps (obviously). So, what DO you want for Christmas? Mrs.Clause  
  
Hey Mrs.Clause,  
  
I can't wait till Christmas either. I should know who you are by now, but I still haven't got a clue. I dunno what I want for Christmas. What do YOU want? Santa  
  
Santa,  
  
Oh THAT'S helpful. I dunno what I want either though. Well, sorry about that but still. You've got to have some inkling of what you want. Mrs.Clause  
  
Mrs.Clause,  
  
Well, there is this girl......  
  
SANTA! HOW DARE YOU! Mrs.Clause  
  
Mrs.Clause,  
  
Hey, I was only joking! There is this girl but I don't want her for Christmas, that's too mean. She's so sweet, friendly and especially smart but I think she likes my friend. Santa  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
Well.....there is this one boy...no guy. He's no longer the boy I first met, he's now grown up. But anyways, he so adorable, and I just love his colorful, perfect hair...snigger. No, not really. But my other friend ...well....I think he likes me, but I don't like him back. What should I do? I don't want to hurt him and then ask out our other friend, which I might not even be able to do. Ahh! I'm so stuck here. Please help! I mean, the guy I like is so perfect. And I think I love him. Mrs.Clause  
  
Mrs.Clause,  
  
Ugh mushy girl stuff. I think you should tell the guy you thought likes you that you really like him, but you think that you like this other boy who is "so perfect" more and that you think he is better for you. Be plain and simple. Boys like it that way. If he takes it the wrong way or badly, he wasn't right for you anyways. Then, tell this other boy that you like him. Be blunt. Guys all think its better that way anyways.  
  
I know you can do it. GO FOR IT! I'll be cheering you on all day. Santa  
  
Santa,  
  
I DID IT!!!!!! I told the first guy that I really don't have feelings for him! But I just couldn't tell him that I like the other guy. They are really good friends, so he probably would have blabbed anyways. Now what? I think on the night of the special Christmas ball, I might tell him. Might. Mrs.Clause  
  
Mrs.Clause,  
  
Oh you SHOULD you SHOULD! Tell him then. He'll probably appreciate it, especially if he doesn't have a date snigger. Santa  
  
Santa,  
  
Oh God the ball is tomorrow the ball is tomorrow! I'm a nervous wreck...what to wear? What to wear? What to WEAR??????? What to buy you????? I haven't even got it yet!! I'm going CRAZY!!!!!! Mrs.Clause  
  
Mrs.Clause,  
  
Sheesh! You don't have to get me anything. Honestly, you don't. Santa  
  
Santa,  
  
What are you talking about??? I HAVE to get you something. You've such a friend though all of this...I just hope we can still be friends after....deal? Mrs.Clause  
  
Mrs.Clause,  
  
Of course we can. I was about to ask you the same question. Also, what house are you in? Santa  
  
Santa,  
  
Glad you thought the same. Gryffindor, you? Mrs.Clause  
  
Mrs.Clause,  
  
Gryffindor. Wooh that's weird. We probably know each other too. Santa  
  
Santa,  
  
Ooh how weird. Well, see you at the ball I guess. Bye! Also, good luck with that girl of yours. If she doesn't like you, there must be something seriously wrong with her. Mrs.Clause  
  
Harry Potter finished reading the last letter from his secret Santa writer and sighed. "I just hope she's right," he muttered and then took one last look in the mirror and was off.  
  
Harry walked across the common room towards his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione looked simply gorgeous in a dazzling blue dress (I suck at outfit descriptions sorry people) and Ron was wearing his new navy dress robes, which, surprisingly, didn't clash with his hair at all. "Wow Hermione, you look stunning!" Harry smiled. "Thanks Harry." "You too Ron, but not stunning," Harry grinned widely. "You don't look too bad yourself mate," Ron replied smiling at Harry. Harry couldn't help noticing that Ron looked a little put off, and Hermione nervous. He wondered what was wrong and was just about to ask when Ron glanced at his watch out of habit and whispered, "Its time." "Oh I'm so incredibly nervous!" shrieked Hermione. "You'll be fine," Harry said soothingly, but Hermione still didn't look convinced. She looked at her tiny sheet of paper and gasped. "My room is so far away, I'm gonna be late!" and she dashed off without another word. "My room is right here," Ron said pointing to the door. He opened and Harry peered in and gasped. Right inside the door, waiting for Ron was, unmistakably.... "M...M...M...Millicent B...B...Bullstrode???" "Ah...bye Ron, have a good time with...err...Milly." And Harry quickly backed out of the room, busting out laughing.  
  
Harry quickly strode up to the last door in the hallway, the door with his secret Santa in it. He turned the knob slowly. "Harry??" squeaked a voice. Harry peered inside. "No way." He muttered. It couldn't be....was it really....did he have the wring room. He checked his card but he was in the right room. "Err is that you...erm...........Hermione?" "Yeah.....well, I never, ever would have guessed that my secret Santa was er...you." This was followed by an awkward silence. "Well," Harry coughed, breaking the silence. "Guess who Ron got paired with?" "Who?" "Millicent Bullstrode." Harry and Hermione caught each others eye and burst out laughing. "Well, we'd best be getting down to the ball, since we're so far away." So they set off. "Er...Hermione?" "Yes...?" Hermione replied cautiously. "Who er......um....was that boy who liked you...that you...well.....didn't like him?" Hermione blushed. "Er....Ron." "WHAT?" "Yeah...I know. Everyone thinks I like him.... But well, I don't." "And who," Harry asked in barely a whisper, "Was the boy you wanted to tell that you liked him. Cause you know, I'm sure that I know him and..." Harry rambled on. Hermione sighed. "Bugger, guys can be great idiots sometimes," she thought. "Harry NO." Hermione cut him off. "Not any of them. YOU. I always liked YOU." Hermione turned scarlet and looked at her feet while Harry looked confused. After a few seconds, Hermione cocked her head a bit to look at him and said, "Who was that girl that you 'wanted for Christmas'." She half giggled, half sobb/gasped. (Like when u cry and u have that weird gaspy thingy) Harry looked at her worriedly, like he was worried for her health. "Erm.........you." Harry coughed. "WHAT?" "You." It was Harry's turn to blush scarlet and count the marble squares on the ground. Hermione smiled and giggled. "What?" Harry asked. "Isn't it ironic sorta? I mean we both liked each other and we wrote to each other about it. I was sorta debating whether I liked you better or my Santa better." Harry laughed. "Same," he said. "You would have liked someone better than me?" Hermione asked, faking a look of one being offended. Harry laughed and said "But it was you!" Hermione giggled too. "Well, here we are." Harry smiled and held the door open for her. She giggled. They peered inside and saw chaos. Total, complete, full-fledged chaos. "Ah, what do you say we spend tonight out on the grounds?" he asked. "Works for me." Hermione grinned and walked out to the grounds with Harry at her side. She grabbed the heel of her shoe and yanked it off. "Ugh I hate these." She threw it on the ground and pulled off the other. Harry laughed.  
  
He loved this girl so much. He suddenly pulled her close to him and kissed her. "Well," Hermione said when he had finished, "that was quite random. Have you, by any chance had cheese tonight, because, ERG your breath TANKS!" "Thanks," he laughed. She kissed him. He had a nice tingly feeling inside that told him that this was gonna be a fantastic night. "I love you Harry." "I love you too Hermione."  
  
Well there you go, flame away at the sucky story. Have fun! Well, I hope you like!!!!! Even if you don't please don't flame, no matter what it says above hem hem (AHHHHH I hate Umbridge). Tell me how to improve it, not just why its needs to improve! And yes I know I didn't start a new paragraph every time someone speaks but I'm really tired and hyper at the same time right now so yeah. That's not even a reason is it? Ah oh well. Please review!!  
  
Thanx bunches all!!  
  
bookishknowitall 


End file.
